


I found my home

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, St. Ninian's Isle Shetland Scotland, captain!Merlin, rotrude fic, tombolo beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's path leads him to the very north of the country. There he finds his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [St Ninian's Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247116) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> I read this absolutely beautiful fic this afternoon. It truly gripped me. And I needed to draw Merlin in a fishermans's jumper. Sue me.  
> My A3 scanner is completely crappy, makes these lines go across...*thuds* I shall take a photo in daylight, but for now have at this stripey thing, rotrude, because I drew this for you. You only have yourself to blame, for being such a brilliant writer and enabler.
> 
> Before anyone comments, I know Merlin is taller than Arthur, but they are standing on this sandy strip that connects two islands and Arthur is standing more towards the middle of the tombola which means he is higher up....anyhooo

 


End file.
